


Lydia

by BetrayalTale



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gods, Original Character(s), Other, original characters is an additional tag? why?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetrayalTale/pseuds/BetrayalTale
Summary: This is a mess right now, and I don't even have a summary ready yet.
Relationships: i need an adultier adult to help me
Comments: 15
Kudos: 5





	1. Sunshine, Lollipops, and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inyahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inyahs/gifts), [TheKursed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKursed/gifts), [danielxcutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielxcutter/gifts), [SomniumOfLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomniumOfLight/gifts), [Twisted_Fate_MK2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Fate_MK2/gifts), [Xan Author of the Nightmare (xanothos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanothos/gifts), [Bismarckingit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bismarckingit/gifts), [MachUPB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachUPB/gifts), [reapersneedanerf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapersneedanerf/gifts), [SeeTheGuyPerson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheGuyPerson/gifts), [Sciosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sciosa/gifts), [Kuroda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroda/gifts), [V_mum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/gifts), [MeAndMyGaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndMyGaster/gifts), [PhantomDreamshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomDreamshade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [AVA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872903) by [Inyahs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inyahs/pseuds/Inyahs). 



Sitting down at her smooth, wooden desk, Lydia let out a triumphant yell as she set down her technologically-advanced, Never-Ending-Ink Pen (trademarked, of course) onto the journal she had just been writing in. Lydia had been writing down her notes about the anomalies that had been appearing in the three timelines and, after days of sitting, she had finally finished. Of course, this called for a celebration!

...at least, it would have, if Lydia had anywhere to celebrate. There was simply no room. Her wooden desk was covered with piles and piles of rough-leather journals, each containing knowledge that she carried over the three timelines and the dimensions set in each one; other timelines and universes and multiverses; and everything else that she knew about the things that were outside the universe she controlled. Even the Void, although those journals alone took up the entirety of the floor space. 

Well, almost, Lydia thought to herself as she turned around to look at the scene before her. There was still a pathway from Lydia’s desk to her door, albeit a slim one. Even so, it was bordered with not just piles like on her desk, but towers and towers. The ceiling extended so high that it could not be touched no matter how tall one was, but appeared to be no more than a few inches away at all times. The books could also get no closer, but it was not wise to see how tall the stacks of books really went. The journals bordered the small pathway in a very claustrophobic manner, although there was a small circle free of books around the desk. 

There had to be, because of the forever-burning, low-hanging lantern that was attached to the ceiling. If there was no such circle, then the Eternal Flame, which was the magic inside of the lantern that gave the light, would probably set the entire cabin, not to mention the journals, on fire. However, even if the Eternal Flame could have fallen with the lamp and broken out onto the floor, or jumped from its confines in the lantern to a stack of journals, it was a moot point. 

The journals were magical, of course, which made burning them very hard, but finding whatever journal Lydia wanted was made very easy because of the constant change that each underwent. Once one journal was done, it was connected to its very own hivemind, which was determined based on the topic of the journal. Like was paired with like, and while the journals were always changing cover and contents, they also sensed the will of those around them. If one wanted the essay written over why the incestious relationships between the humans during Munder’s War in the first timeline of this universe, also referred to as the Slave Sphere Timeline, caused them and their elvish allies to fall against the dwarven and monster forces, then they would just need to want to see it. 

...but then there was the problem of the journals always changing, and what would happen if you looked at one without intent to read. The journals would not stop changing, and psychosis would set in rapidly. Lydia had already fallen victim to this many times, and, as such, now had bright-pink signs everywhere as warnings.

Other than the signs, the room was dark and cloudy, as if somebody spent a lot of time smoking. It seemed to be very melancholy and brooding, although Lydia’s own sort of personality could not be more different. She mostly always had a smile, and because of the role she was saddled with as the ruler of this universe, consisting of the three aforementioned timelines and subsequent dimensions that filled each one, Lydia had never truly had the capacity to do anything. See, different Rulers, as beings like Lydia are called, have different… specialties, if you will. Things that determine their very beings. Lydia was a Watcher. She created and protected her charges from outside forces, but she never interfered with business if it was in the universe. She recorded history, but never changed it for the better or worse. She had no want to do anything besides what she was doing, and everything from her universe brought her joy. The only thing that made her feel wrong was if something from the Void interfered, and she never let those instances last for long. She was more of an observer than you ever could be, Reader. You have will. The will to move from world to world; story to story; universe to universe. You have the will to hate and love things that you do and do not take action for or against, whether it be grabbing a milkshake or continuously lying to those close to you.

But Lydia is more of a machine. This class of Rulers always is. Unfortunately for Lydia, dear Reader, the Universe thinks as well. I am the Universe, the thinking collective of everything the ruler was not at the very beginning, before anything else was created from me and developed its own will, its own motive, its own rules. We are largely unknown to the Rulers. We are also their opposite, to some extent. Lydia is a Watcher, and so I am an Actor. I move pieces and nudge the thinking species and move the lands and plant ideas for cities and exploit the animals and manipulate everything in all of the timelines to give my Watcher something to do. Something to Record. Something to Protect. Something to Create. Something for her to hold the title that she does.

I am the sole reason for her being crowned as a WATCHER. I am the DETERMINATION of this Universe for there to be ACTION that interests her. I am what gives her purpose. All of us are. All of us give these Rulers what they need until they need us no more. Rulers are not meant to only fit into one specialty forever. Rather, it is their mental infancy where they do this. Sooner or later, they must learn to harbor HATE and LOVE. PATIENCE, INERTIA, and IMPATIENCE. INTEGRITY, HYPOCRISY, and SANCTIMONIOUSNESS. There are others, but this is already taking too long.

The point is, they must learn LIFE. They must learn how to LIVE. And, as I watch Lydia right now, Reader, as she turns back to the desk with an excited squeal, giving testament to a new revelation while she pulls a fresh journal from the air, I can’t help but feel sorry for her. She has no feelings of her own. Not yet. And I am almost dead.


	2. Information Appraisal

For me, the first thing to ponder was whether or not my death could be avoided, and the immediate answer was a malleable no. Malleable, only because I know that the time of death can be moved, not prevented. When I first found out about this, I also didn’t know the absolute time-frame that this had to take place. Now I do, although the information cost me a favor with Time.

The event that started my death passed by almost four thousand years ago, when my neural network started to naturally break down. I had already known about this and froze the progress almost as soon as it started, as well as directing the latent power my breakdown had caused power equally throughout the three timelines and the dimensions within. This power had settled in stones that both Magic and Technology had made per my request, putting me in their debt.

I had been testing and attempting ways for my essence to seep away from these lodestones and to once again join me for a few hundred years thereafter, mostly out of a desire for Lydia to not test them herself and learn of my existence, but after demagnetizing and then crystallizing the essence that was inside of the lodestone, the power was turned inert. All that remained was a very beautiful stone, with whatever color the stone would naturally be, determined by where it had grown, with memorizing swirls and light diffraction on the inside.

Although this wasn’t the outcome I exactly wanted, it was safe enough for me to employ it on the remaining lodestones. They were all also in such remote spots that the only people I had to worry about reaching them were either adventurers or companies, and I was confident that both of those groups would just sell them as commodities. These stones could not be used, either for technological or magical purposes unless active, and I believed that I was the only person who could do that.

I will be proven wrong in two days, when a noble elf from the Magic Timeline purchases a lodestone and dies in a subsequent robbery. Their SOUL will be absorbed by the lodestone, and mix with my untapped essence. While Time did not tell me more, I already knew what would happen. The SOUL would imprint on my lodestone, my essence would liquefy, and the neural connections that used to be mine would become that of the elf. The consciousness would be alive, and they should be able to use the essence that had then become theirs. Anything past this, along with any potential complications, are beyond my reach and knowledge.

If I had acted three days ago, I may have avoided this occurrence. Now, Time says that the result of this event, the imprinting of my essence, will happen regardless of what I do, unless I am willing to reveal myself to Lydia. That, however, will lead a direct and swift course to my death. I feel it. 

This leaves me with only two ways out. Either I do nothing, or I influence what happens after the events transpire. WAIT or ACT.

...I don’t have to consider this now. Contingency plans take precedence over the next day. After that, I will decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever Corona is, they're a bitch to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is technically my first story on this website. If anybody wants to help me, I would be very grateful. While the Undertale part of this story isn't going to kick in until a few more chapters, I still added it in.


End file.
